In cloud environment, software products such as cloud-based applications can be provided as services. In various embodiments, one system may be used to host and run multiple applications or multiple instances of an application for one or more customers. One system may serve multiple customers. A customer can get a tenant on that system, isolated and secured from other tenants of other customers. On that tenant, the customer runs one or more applications in the cloud. In this scenario, the customer is not responsible for running, managing, updating, and so on the tenant. These processes are performed by the cloud provider.
A cloud platform enables a large number of computers to be connected through a real-time network such as the Internet. In this way, hosted application services that run on the cloud platform can be provisioned to run client server software on a remote location. End users may access the cloud-based applications through a Web browser, a thin client, a mobile application, etc., while the enterprise software and the users' data are stored on server nodes at a remote location. Cloud providers may install and operate application software in the cloud and cloud users access the software from cloud clients. Cloud users may not manage the cloud infrastructure and platform where the application runs. This would eliminate the need to install and run the application on the cloud user's own computers, which simplifies maintenance and support.